


Say What?

by silly_aussie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy reference, Just me being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_aussie/pseuds/silly_aussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your name is <em>What</em>?!" </p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. First line Prompt from [](http://community.livejournal.com/ahand_to_hold/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/ahand_to_hold/)**ahand_to_hold**   

Rose lost half of the tea she had in her mouth via her nose. "Your name is _What?!_ "  
"Slartiblartfast," The Doctor repeated, leaning against the counter, "Do you want some toast?"  
"You're not serious, are you?” she said, wiping the tea off her face.  
“I can make _toast_ , Rose Tyler! I have never burnt a piece. Well-”  
“No, I meant about your name. It’s not really Slarti-Whatever, is it” she laughed.  
“You don’t believe me?” he said, mock-offended.  
“He’s the guy from the ‘Hitchhikers’ movie” Rose pointed out, putting her now empty teacup in the sink.  
“I said I’d met Arthur Dent. Very nice guy.”  
She looked at him, eyebrow raised. He looked back at her for a moment, before throwing his hands up in defeat. “You got me” he sighed.  
“So what is it then?” she asked.  
“I’ll tell you if you can catch me” he said, running out the door.  
“Doctor!” she shouted, then followed him out, laughing.


End file.
